


How I spent my summer vacation

by lostel



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Legolas just needs a hug ok, M/M, Thranduil is a douche of a dad, h/c, oh yeah Aragorn is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostel/pseuds/lostel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the Hobbit kink meme prompt while Legolas is at boarding school Thraduil buys the Mirkwood Manor and it's in desperate need of renovating. The inside is taken care of and then when Legolas comes home for summer vacation Thranduil has hired a landscaping group called The Mt. Company Landscapers. Due to his hectic school schedule and his father running in and out on business Legolas hasn't been able to get his license and is stuck at home. To ease his loneliness Legolas starts taking out refreshments to the rowdy crew. Then Gloin brings his son Gimli, who's about Legolas' age, to help work. The two end up spending a lot of time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stay away from the kink meme, I need to finish my other stuff before I grab any new pretties to play with. But angsty!lonely!Legolas was too much to ignore.
> 
> I went off track a little bit and went full on Thranduil being a neglectful parent and Legolas just wanting to have his attention for five minutes.

“Father, can you please drive me into town today? Aragorn wants me to come hang out.” Legolas pleaded as he followed his father through manor watching him fix his tie as he went.

“I already told you no. I don’t have time today to be driving out of my way to drop you off and then trying to find you again on the way home.” Thranduil turned to his son then heaving a sigh, “Besides you know I want someone here with the new landscaping team I just hired. Maybe I can take you to meet up with your friend next week. I should be able to find an hour to take you to see your friends.” He trailed off then turning to his phone when it started going off.

Legolas’ face fell knowing the conversation was over when Thranduil answered his phone, spouting orders into it, and then he was gone with little more than a wave back at his son.

The blonde stood in the entry a good while, his father had bought Mirkwood while he was at school the inside had just been finished getting renovated when Legolas had come; it was his first day on summer vacation and the large, empty house hadn’t settled with him well. With a sigh he turned around, slowly making his way to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He’d have to text Aragorn later and tell him he couldn’t come.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The loud banging on the door scared Legolas enough to spill his drink; he cursed loudly thankful none had gotten on him and rushed to answer the door.

When he answered the door he almost wished he hadn’t.

“Hi, can I help you?” he finally managed when he took in the two roughest men he had ever seen stand in his doorway.

“Is the Greenleaf residence?” the shorter of the two asked, he had long black hair and streaks of gray ran through it.

“Yes?” Legolas answered unsure if he should agree or not.

The one who had spoken sighed, “Thank Aulë we lost our way twice trying to find you. I’m Thorin, I own The Mt. Company landscaping. This is Dwalin; the others are waiting by the cars.” He motioned behind him while the bald man beside him gave a short nod.

“Oh!” Legolas grinned and visibly relaxed, “Good we’ve been expecting you, um do you need anything before you get started?”

“No, we have everything under control as long as we have electricity we’re good to do our job.” Thorin made a sign over his shoulder, “Don’t mind us we’ll stay out of your way.” The other, Dwalin, had already gone back down the stairs yelling out orders.

Legolas spoke up quickly when Thorin turned as well, “Wait um,” Thorin looked back with a hard glare making Legolas falter a bit, “There’s a…you can use the restroom off the kitchen, it’s just through the door to the right.” Thorin seemed surprised but gave a tight grin.

“Not necessary lad, thanks for the offer though.” Thorin was down the stairs and Legolas watched them unload their pickups for a bit then closed it with a quiet click.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was not snooping.

He was just curious about what they were doing and wanted to watch.

A lot.

The morning had breezed by and the sound of hammering, grunting, and drills and saws filled the house until Legolas had to see what they were doing. He found a good vantage point through an open window in the living room he could watch them work under the guise of relaxing on the couch reading.

He listened to muffled talk as they conversed easily with each other as they worked and he felt a pang of jealousy at the ease they talked at laughed with each other.

They were a strange bunch counting fourteen in total, if his father hadn’t of hired them he would have called the police about the suspicious looking group.

The sudden silence startled him enough to look up from his phone, still no reply from Aragorn, and he stood to go look out. The group converged near their trucks sitting in a big circle, bags were tossed around and the talking started up again. A look at the time confirmed it was lunch time and Legolas looked out to the group again biting his lip.

Steeling himself but feeling gleeful his father would be furious at the offer he quickly walked out onto the porch wincing when the door shut with a loud enough clank to draw their attention.

“We have a table large enough in the kitchen if you would want to eat inside, wouldn’t be any trouble.” He called out.

Thorin signed for no one to answer before he spoke up, “No thanks lad, we’re good out here.” He called back.

“Oh, alright well, offer stands if you change your mind.” He stated but it went un-noticed as the group started up again. Legolas stood looking out at them then made a hasty retreat back into the house.

Bofur watched the boy go back inside then turned his eyes on Thorin, “What’s the big idea Thorin, you could be nicer to the lad he’s being more courteous than any of our other employers or his father for that matter.” There were nods and noises of agreement.

“I know his type is why, he’s un-doubtfully one of those boys who like the fantasy of being with a handyman like in those awful romance novels.” The slap on the back of his head had him sputtering into his drink.

“Thorin.” Bilbo hissed narrowing his eyes.

Bofur let out a loud laugh, “So what if he does? Ain’t like all of us are married, pretty little thing he is I wouldn’t mind a romp in the sack.” He waggled his brows and the group laughed.

“Or he could just want some company.” Bilbo spoke up, “It is a rather large house and no one else seems to be here with him.” He took a bite of his sandwich.

“Whichever the case you all know the rules, don’t talk to the employers.” Thorin’s voice booked no argument and Fili and Kili quickly changed the subject.

Legolas was back in his chair after lunch when he heard the work start up again. He was in a foul mood. Aragorn had finally replied saying his family was going on a month long cruise this weekend. He cursed not for the first time that his school schedule and his father’s kept him from getting his license. If they weren’t in the middle of nowhere he would almost be tempted to walk into town so he could meet up with his friends.

A pained shout came from the porch jerking his thoughts away from his sad social life. A knock at the kitchen door had Legolas leaping up to get to the door quickly. He only just restrained himself from throwing it open only to find no one there. A soft cough brought his eyes down and he just stopped himself from jumping at the small man standing there.

“Terribly sorry to bother you but might I trouble you to use your bathroom I cut myself and need to clean it.” The man said holding up a hand that was slowly dripping blood into a cupped hand.

“Of course! It’s just to the right there let me go get the first aid kit.” The man nodded going where instructed. Legolas retrieved the first aid bringing it back quickly.

The man was holding his hand over the sink smiling sheepishly, “Sorry about this, hand slipped. My name’s Bilbo by the way.”

“I’m Legolas, and it’s no trouble.” They smiled at each other and soon Bilbo was patched up.

“Thank you so much it was very kind of you.”

“Really it was no trouble.” They paused when they got to the door, “Would you care for a glass of water or anything? I can bring out some refreshments if you like.” Legolas said unsurely.

Bilbo grinned, “That would be wonderful if it wouldn’t be too much trouble.”

“Not at all, I don’t have anything else to do.” He forced a grin, Bilbo must have noticed as he offered to help make the drinks. They puttered around mixing up lemonade and filling up a pitcher of water.

Legolas grabbed a tray to put all the glasses on then headed outside.

He wondered for a brief moment how he would get their attention when Bilbo did it for him.

“Hey you lot come get a drink.” He yelled, soon everyone was gathered around pushing playfully as they all got their drinks thanking him happily for them.

Thorin came last, merely nodding his head when he accepted a glass. His looked concerned when he saw Bilbo’s hand but it was gone quickly.

Legolas stood smiling as the men took their time finishing their drinks, some even getting another, talking loudly amongst themselves; it ended quickly and they were thanking him again as they put their glasses back on the tray he held then going off to continue what they had been doing.

Feeling a little better than he had this morning he hummed as he went back inside to wash the dishes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Over the course of the next few days Legolas was happily able to start a routine of bringing out drinks to the crew who were just as happy to have a cold drink when their ice was melted and their drinks were getting warm.

He watched them work slowly figuring what they all did.

Bilbo, it became obvious, was the brains of the operation. Though Thorin was the owner Bilbo was obviously the one to call the shots. Legolas saw him doing things in tight areas because of his small stature.

Thorin, Dwalin and Dori were the stronger of the bunch and did much of the heavy lifting and tearing stuff down.

Ori and Balin were the ones who designed the whole thing and then drew it on pieces of wood for Bofur, Bifur and Bombur to cut. They were also the ones who would be planting the garden when it got that far.

Fili and Kili helped where they could and could be seen running here and there.

Nori, Gloin and Oin busied themselves cutting the old stuff into smaller pieces and loading it into one of the larger trucks they had.

They were an odd group Legolas thought but they were very kind, though after the emergency plumber he had had to call after they had used the facilities he now understood why Thorin said they wouldn’t use the houses. He shuddered at the memory.

All in all he was glad for the company even if they really didn’t talk to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Father! Father wait!” Legolas yelled out bursting through the front door after his father.

Thranduil halted halfway down the porch stairs to turn back to look at his son raising an expectant eyebrow. Legolas cast a furtive look at the landscapers then turned his attention back on his father. 

He talked in a hushed tone not wanting to be overheard, “Can you take me into town today, please? There’s some new movies I want to see and a new exhibit just opened up at-“

“No.” the objection was sudden and loud, gaining attention to the few around and making Legolas flinch.

“I can go to your office. I don’t mind catching a cab in-“ Legolas’ pleading tone was again interrupted.

“I said no.” Thranduil was fully facing him now, a frown marring his features.

“Father you promised you would take me! If I can’t go could Aragorn at least come spend a few days here?” Legolas knew they had everyone’s attention by now and his cheeks pinked from embarrassment.

Thranduil scoffed, “While the house is in this condition? No, unacceptable, when we get the house fixed then maybe. And you know I don’t like taking you places when my schedule changes so much, it’s very inconvenient working around you. My schedule looks light next week, I’ll take you then so you can associate with your friend.”

“That’s what you’ve been saying for three weeks now! Father he won’t care about the house please let him come over.” Legolas pleaded.

“Don’t argue with me Legolas and don’t whine you’re not a child, I said no and that’s that. Now I’m late and need to go, don’t wait up I have a late meeting.” He turned to leave.

“Since when is that different from any other day?” Legolas snapped regretting the words as soon as Thranduil turned to him with a cold stare.

“Do not take that tone with me, if you have a problem staying here by yourself all day use the money you have saved and go buy a car.” Thranduil’s voice was clipped.

“How can I do that when you haven’t even taught me how to drive? And with your busy schedule when would you find the time to take me to go test and buy a car?” Legolas could feel the prick of hot tears in his eyes but he ignored it not wanting to let them fall when the whole crew had to be watching their fight if the lack of bangs and grunts said anything.

“I don’t have time for this; we will talk about your insolent tone later.” Thranduil’s tone was final and he turned back to his car.

“Right later just like always; just schedule me in a month from Tuesday with your secretary then. That seems to be the only way I get to see you. Why do you even have me come back on breaks when you never want to see me?” Legolas shouted, his father’s step didn’t falter and Legolas watched him get in his car and drive off.

He held back a sob as he turned to go back in freezing when he saw the crew staring at him, “Well? What are you looking at? Get back to work.” He ordered; he was proud of himself for being able to hold back his tears until he shut and locked the door.

Concerned looks were thrown around until Thorin cleared his throat, “It’s none of our business leave it alone.”

“But the lad.” Bofur started.

“Leave. It.” Thorin ground out and like that they were back to working.

If Legolas didn’t come out to give them refreshments that afternoon, it wasn’t mentioned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimli and Legolas meet. Aragorn ships it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update guys, Gimli wasn't cooperating and Thranduil was wanting to be more of a bastard than I want him to be.
> 
> Yay no point chapter but to get shit moving /o/

The next day came with Legolas coming out with the usual morning coffee for Balin and Gloin only to stop when he saw a short red head he had never seen before.

Gloin motioned him over quickly smiling widely, “Legolas, here come meet my son. Gimli this is Legolas, his father is the one who owns this house.”

The boy, who had to be at least a head shorter than him turned, Legolas barely stopped the gasp that escaped him. The boy was definitely Gloin’s son. His red hair was long, pulled into a low ponytail and had the barest hint of stubble. He was broad and the shirt he wore showed a flat stomach and toned arms from hard work no doubt.

“I believe Gimli is around your age Legolas.” Gloin continued accepting the cup of coffee, “Thank you, he just graduated, he isn’t able to help us yet but he’s learning and gets terribly bored at home. You know he wants to start his own landscaping business.” His chest puffed out in pride and Legolas held back a laugh when he saw Gimli roll his eyes.

“Dad I just turned eighteen, I don’t know what I want to do yet.” He shook his head.

“Gloin we need your ax over here, leave your boy alone and come help.” Nori shouted, Gloin excused himself and left the two boys alone.

"You know an Aragorn by any chance?" Gimli asked after a moment of silence.

Legolas blinked, "Yes I do, he's my best friend actually."

"Ah he talked about you a lot, said I might meet you when your father hired them."

Legolas chuckled, "Only good things I hope. What all did he tell you about me?"

Gimli gave a shrug giving a small smirk, “So how old are you.” Gimli questioned grabbing a cup of coffee for himself.

“Seventeen but I’ll be turning eighteen in September.”

“Huh…what school do you go to? I know I’d remember you around Erebor High.”

Legolas flushed unable to stop the grin from appearing, “I go to Lothlorien Prep. I’ll be a senior next semester.”

“Oh.” Gimli’s face pinched, “That’s cool; you don’t seem like one of those stuck up snot nosed pricks though.”

Legolas’ hand flew to his mouth to muffle the laugh that escaped him, “I’m not, and I only go there because my father wants me to.”

Gimli seemed appeased by this, his body loosened and his grin seemed less forced.

“Cool.”

Legolas smiled, “Cool.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Legolas hummed softly, puttering around the kitchen making a light lunch for himself. He deftly cut up lettuce, tomatoes, peppers and cheese for a salad and cutting up an apple for dessert.

He had become accustomed to taking lunch with the crew, watching them through the door. He just sat down when heavy footsteps sounded on the stairs then across the porch to the door. Gimli appeared soon after.

“You mind if I join you for lunch?” He held up a lunch bag like a peace offering.

Legolas grinned, “Not at all.” He motioned the other boy to come in.

There was an awkward silence once Gimli sat down and they both took to looking each other over when the other wasn’t looking.

“So uh, Thorin doesn’t want me out there, says I’m getting in the way since they’re gonna start taking the siding off.” Legolas hid a grin at the offhanded comment that was obviously a lie. Legolas had been watching Gimli all morning running around doing anything that was asked.

He still appreciated the effort though.

“Father will have a tiff about that; I know he’ll expect it done all in one day.” He grinned at the thought.

Gimli frowned, “He can’t really think that it will.”

“Oh yes he can, realistically he knows it can’t be done but curse everything that makes him look the least bit imperfect.” Legolas chuckled taking a bite of apple. He could already picture his father’s face when he came home and half the house siding was ripped off. It made him laugh harder.

Gimli made a humming noise and finished his lunch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Aragorn!” Legolas answered the phone on the third ring stopping momentarily in making tea as the refreshment for the day.

“Hey man! How is everything, you ok? You haven't been able to meet up at all.” Aragorn’s deep voice filtered over the phone earning a small smile from the blonde.

“I know I’m sorry…my dad.”

Aragorn made a soft sound of understanding, “I’m sorry, do you want me to just come over and get you or just hang out there for a while?” His friend sounded concerned.

“That’d be nice but with father’s schedule if he comes back early for some reason and finds you here or me gone…” he trailed off with a shudder.

Aragorn snorted, "When has he ever come home early? Legolas you know you’re welcome over here anytime. Elrond won’t mind you being here until we can get a place of our own.” Aragorn sounded insistent like he always did when offering.

Elrond was Aragorn’s adopted father, Legolas had only met him a handful of times at functions his father hosted but after him and Aragorn became friends Elrond had warmed up to him.

“Thanks but you know I can’t. After I finish this year then I promise I’ll move.” There was an exasperated sigh over the end but Aragorn finally agreed.

“Oh how’s the landscaping crew that Elrond recommended, doing?” Aragorn asked curiously.

“They’re really good, father is impressed I think.”

“Have you met Gimli yet?”

The question wasn't unexpected and Legolas rolled his eyes, “Yes this morning actually. He’s…really nice. What did you tell him about me?”

Aragorn laughed, “I knew you’d like each other." he said ignoring the question, "He’s the reason I’ve tried to get you to meet up. I wanted you to meet him, seemed your type and he has a serious thing for blondes. He was really excited to meet you, I’m surprised he didn’t mention that..”

“Oh.” Legolas blushed glancing at the bathroom door, “No he hasn't.”

“Don’t worry about it then. I’ll text him later.” There was a pause, “Hey I’ll let you love birds go, I’ll tell him to go easy on you. Call me later!” Aragorn hung up, cackling into the phone. He just set his phone down when he heard the bathroom door open.

“Is there a reason Aragorn just texted me to go easy on the virgin?” Gimli’s voice sounded behind him and Legolas wanted to sink into the floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After drinks had been served and dishes cleaned, Legolas found himself sitting on the couch with Gimli.

“So what do you have to do around here?” Gimli sounded bored.

“I have books.” Legolas answered automatically, then bit his lip at how stupid that sounded if the look he was getting was anything to go by.

“I uh have a couple of movies.” _Hidden in the back of my closet_. His mind finished as Gimli turned to face him.

“Games?”

He snapped his mouth at the automatic No and his brows knit together in thought, “We might have monopoly somewhere. Maybe, I think, could be with the stuff in the attic.” Gimli just blinked at him.

“I meant a gaming console, like an x-box or playstation.”

“Oh.” Legolas felt his neck heat up, “No I don’t, father says they’re a waste of time. I liked playing it over at Aragorn’s though.” His father had been furious when Legolas accidentally let it slip he wanted one. He never got to stay over there again.

“Television?” Gimli’s voice broke him at out of his thoughts.

Shaking his head Legolas let himself sink lower into the couch, “No, father doesn't want to get it till the restoration is done. That’s just an excuse though, he only watches the news at work.”

“So what do you do around here all day?” Gimli asked again, he was facing Legolas fully, his chin resting in his hand.

“Read, make drinks for everyone, talk to Aragorn and read.” Legolas ticked off.

“You said read twice.” Gimli stated.

“I do a lot of reading.” Legolas chuckled turning to face the other boy as well.

The look he received made him clear his throat, nervously tucking a strand of loose hair behind his ear.

Gimli chuckled scooting closer until their knees touched.

“Well then I guess we’ll just have to talk and get to know each other.” Gimli said.

Legolas couldn't help but agree.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The slamming from downstairs woke Legolas with a start. He blinked rapidly looking at the clock on his nightstand. Red numbers pronouncing two fifty-three stared back at him.

With a groan he let his head fall back on the pillow already drifting back to sleep.

He heard un-steady steps on the stairs and he stiffened when they reached his door and stopped.

His door opened slowly and Legolas made himself breathe slowly like he was asleep.

“I know you’re awake.” Was the only warning he got before his father was pinning his down, hand covering his mouth.

The smell of alcohol was overwhelming making Legolas’ eyes water.

“Do not,” Thranduil hissed, “ever embarrass me in front of such lowly staff like you did yesterday again.” He finished with a hard slap that made Legolas cry out and cover his stinging cheek.

His father was gone in the next instant, leaving Legolas shaking as he slammed the door.


End file.
